High School DxD: Humanity Strikes
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Masashi Tohru. A man that believes in the existence of all Deity beings like the Angels and the Devils. He is the central character of a new rising faction that the Angels, Fallen and Devils have said that will be just as, or more, powerful than them. All the while, Tohru just wants to prove Humanity can be as strong as them. OC x Harem
1. Info

_Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels._

 _Where does humanity fall in these conflicts?_

 _Well here's a story for you DxD lovers:_

 _BTW, I'm sorry, but this replaces Issei._

* * *

 **STORY:  
** Can Humanity battle? Can Humanity become just as strong as the other Deity Beings? A normal human, Masashi Tohru, is a very intelligent human that is trying to find the existence of the three factions. Although no one believes him, he is determined to find them and show them that humanity can be just as strong as them. With the weapons he developed, like the Beam Sword and the Energy Pistol, he seeks to become the strongest human alive, and to relate himself with the three factions that exist without anyone, but Tohru, noticing.

 **MAIN CHARACTER: Masashi Tohru**

Masashi Toru was born in Japan and is an expert genius in creating new things for the people. One day, his family was visited by three persons, an Angel, a Fallen Angel, and a Devil. They said to his parents that the boy they were taking care of was going to be someone just as great as them. He has 18 years old and studies in the second year of Kuoh Academy, He's friends with the two perverts of the school (I don't think I should tell their names since... Well, you already know...), that don't really believe on his stories about Angels, Fallens and Devils, but are very interested in the weapons he's developed. He's also pretty famous around the Kendo practice female students, since he has been training with them on sword-based techniques. After meeting the members of the Occult Research Club and having a Close Call Encounter with Raynare the Fallen Angel, Tohru will awaken a force inside of him that has always been within him ever since he was 5 years old.

 **MAIN HAREM:**

FALLEN:  
Raynare  
Myghty (OC)

DEVILS:  
Rias  
Akeno  
Ravel  
Koneko

* * *

 _OK then!_


	2. Chapter 1

_OK, Ikou-se!_

 ** _Theme song: Rave:tech (^_^) New;world - Nao_**

* * *

 **HIGH SCHOOL DXD  
HUMANITY STRIKES**

 **Arc 1 - The Grigori**

Episode 1 - Fallen Encounter

What do you want to believe?

What do you need to believe?

What can you believe?

Me? Well... Let's say I believe in various things.

Like what how something happened with me when I was 5 years old... Let's go back in time for that.

* * *

 **Japan, 13 years before story's canon.**

* * *

I was playing around the playground that was in front of my parents house. They were watching.

Suddenly, a bright light started enveloping on the playground, and I ran to my parents to protect myself.

The light gave place to three people. Which later I would discover were an Angel, a Fallen Angel and a Devil.

The three gave off friendly intentions and wanted to approach me. So I walked towards them.

Then, they put his hands on my head and passed me some kind of power inside of me.

They then told my parents: "When this kid reaches his teen years, this power shall grow gradually." Nothing more.

Since then, my parents have been taking care of me until I reached 15 years old, where I started practicing and honing skills with martial arts, katanas and swords, while also gaining more intelligence over the years.

* * *

 **Present Day, Kuoh Academy.**

* * *

"Hey, Tohru. Don't ya think you should stop with all of this 'Angel, Devil' thing?" My friend, Matsuda, said.

"Yeah, don't ya have anything more interesting thing to talk about?" My other friend, Motohama, said.

"What, you want me to talk about what? Girls? Come on, dudes, you guys know I'm not like you." I said to them.

My name is Masashi Tohru, I'm a second year student on Kuoh Academy. I'm very popular around the kendo classes since I've been practicing with the girls of it without any kind of trouble regarding my gender, although Matsuda and Motohama keep trying to spy on these classes just to see the girls.

Although I am fine with being around various girls, some of them have a... beneficial friendship with me. Which Matsuda and Motohama always asked me HOW and I would answer:

"Gee. Ya don't know?"

Right now, we were talking about my research on deity beings, like Angels or Devils. Recently I've discovered a third deity to exist between these two: The Fallen Angels.

Although... They don't really are interested in that...

"But Tohru! You know our only interest is that! Besides, we are still fumed at how can you be so intimate with those kendo-"

"I'M NOT INTIMATE!" I shout, startling Matsuda and Motohama. "I-I just happen to h-have a b-better personality than you!" Since I got embarrassed with that comment, I stuttered while talking.

"*sigh* I guess it's hopeless..." I finally said, before picking up my school bag and heading for the school building.

"Where are you going?" Motohama asked me.

"Classes are about to begin, I want to get to class early."

* * *

*Jesus... Why am I friends with them again...?* I thought while I walked.

Matsuda and Motohama were some of the first ever guys to enter Kuoh academy, since the academy was once an all girls school. It was turned Co-ed last year, and that's where I entered as the first ever male on the academy.

Since then, more males came in the academy, eventually these two turned up. I wouldn't call them friends, they just keep following me because I was the first male to come here, so it's kind of stalking, really.

Although, when I first came into this academy, I was instantly noticed by two women from it.

And speak of the devils, they were right in front of me while I walked. (See what I did there?)

The lady at the left of my view was a Red-haired girl, looking like she was 22 years old and also, err... Do I really need to say something else? Other than that. Her name is Rias Gremory, one of the school's top beauties.

The lady at the right of my view was the other of the school's top beauties, Himejima Akeno. I've heard from people that she has varying personalities, although two stand out: Sadist, and Masochist. Yeah, weird for a 101 cm of Bust woman to be those things, but maybe that's just her preference.

"Ohaiyo. Rias-Senpai, Akeno-Senpai." I said. They were my Seniors, after all.

"Oh. Hi, Tohru." Rias said.

"Did you have any luck with your research~?" Akeno said with an unusual tone which I am familiar with.

"Well, I found out about a new faction joining the usual 'Angel Vs Devil' theory some people believed." I started explaining "It seems that when Angels fall down, they don't turn into Devils, instead,, they gain black wings and are called 'Fallen Angels'. So I denominated the new faction: 'Fallen'."

Rias and Akeno, along with their club, the ORC, a.k.a: Occult Research Club, are the ONLY ONES that are interested in my theory of Angels, Devils and Fallen. I couldn't understand why until now, it's almost as if they are trying to hide something from me. But it's great to see that someone is interested on my research.

* * *

 ** _Rias' thoughts:_**

 _*This man is more than determined to prove that entities like us, devils exist... It may be a problem for us that are trying to hide ourselves but... Maybe... Just maybe...*_

* * *

 ** _Akeno's thoughts:_**

 _*OK, so he found out about the Fallen Angels... (sigh) I still can't forgive them for what they have done to my family... But at least this boy could be a vantage to us...*_

* * *

"Well, I need to go to class! See ya!" I said to them, then started walking to the building.

(POV shift: 3rd)

While Tohru was walking to the school building, the two devils looked at each other.

"So what do you think? He's interesting to me." Akeno said.

"Yeah... Very interesting indeed... Although we should be careful around him. We still do not know his intentions..." Rias warned.

* * *

(POV shift: Tohru)

After school, I decided to give myself a walk around town. I eventually stopped at a park where I usually hang out.

All of these... Mythological and Biblical deities that exist around our world; Why don't they reveal themselves? It would be interesting to see if we could relate ourselves to them. I mean: Humans have a potential, any kind of potential, even the potential to become gifted warriors. Why can't we be with these deities? Does it need some kind of special talent to be like them? Or do you have to turn like them? I hope the latter is not needed.

While I was thinking about everything I've studied so far, I saw that the sky turned orange, so I had to go home soon. Until...

My reflexes told me to dodge, and when I did, I saw...

A spear? A light spear to be exact.

*What the-* I thought before dodging another light spear. *OK, who's trying to murder me!?* I looked at the side where the light spears are being thrown.

And instantly gaped my mouth.

It was a woman... But with BLACK WINGS.

This instantly took me back to my research topic, and when I put the pieces together...

*My God...* I thought *There's a Fallen Angel right in front of me... AND IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!*

When I dodged ANOTHER Light spear by the Fallen, I held my hands up in hopes of talking with her. "Wait!" I shouted. That seemed to work, she just prepared another Light spear, but didn't throw it.

"Hmph. Why would you try and reason with me, human?" She said.

"Because I've been interested about your faction for a while?" I told her. "I just want information on Fallen Angels so that my studies can carry on and-"

I had to dodge another spear.

"That research of your is going to be the death of you, human!" She said before flying straight on me, which I easily dodged AGAIN.

I'm pretty fast, myself.

"OK. If I can't talk my way outta this one..." I said, before picking up my Beam Sword and activating it. "I better weaken you to do it!"

(Play here: "Spear of Justice")

She throws another Light Spear, but I just reflect it with my sword.

"WHAT!?" She seems surprised "How can you-!? No Human has ever reacted like that against a Fallen Angel before!"

"Or any other deity being for that matter?" That shut her up, her whole face was twitching about what I said. "Let's just say, all of my research is for one purpose:" Here, I pointed the edge of my sword at her and said, triumphantly:

 **"Asserting that humanity is just as strong as you!"**

"Shut... UP!" She said, while getting another light spear and heading directly for me. I started parrying her attacks and doing some of my own.

"Come on! This is getting fun!" I told her while parrying and attacking.

"How can you be so lively on a Life and Death battle, huh?" She said, angry.

"To me. Every match I battle is a sparring match! C'mon!" I shot back.

We kept parrying and attacking and when she was open to throw the spear at me, I did a Spin Attack, dazing her.

*My chance!* I thought. Then I slashed her once, then kept slashing left and right around her body and then stopped in front of her, making my sword glow.

"Saber Combo!" I shouted before doing the final slash across her. 'Saber Combo' is the name of this special attack of mine. For some reason I felt my spirit going up with that attack.

I looked back and got an awkward view:

I stripped her clothes with that attack. And she was just crossing her arms BELOW her breasts, giving them a little TOO much attention for me.

"Sorry I slashed your clothes." You see, at this point, you would think I look away at the sight of her nipples, right? Well... Remember: I am a member of the **Kendo club** of Kuoh Academy, and some months ago, I was allowed into their... *ahem* changing rooms, for the amount of respect I showed them.

And you guys KNOW that the Kendo club is filled with attractive women.

So seeing this Fallen Angel flash herself is, well, like another common day at the changing rooms. Don't blame me for having impure thoughts, blame my hormones.

"Hmph." She looks to the side, angry. I just walked up to her and offered a hand. "Huh?"

"I don't wish for us to be enemies. You might be sneaky but that doesn't mean I can't get to know you." I said to her.

I can see that she's confused, but she takes my hand anyway to stand up. Also, she's still not covering herself.

"My name is Masashi Tohru. What's your name?" I introduce myself and ask the woman.

"R-Raynare..." She answered.

"Nice to meet you, Raynare!"

(POV shift: 3rd)

While Tohru and Raynare were talking, two persons were watching them from the trees.

"How the hell...?" One of them said.

"I'm just as surprised as you, how come a human defeated a Fallen Angel so quickly?"

"Alert the Grigori. This human is more than what meets the eye." The first person said, before going out. The other person just kept there, watching Tohru take Raynare somewhere.

This person licked its lips.

"Dakara... Masashi Tohru... Desu-ne~?"

* * *

 **Card #1:**

 **MASASHI TOHRU**

 **Height: 1,70 m**

 **Weight: 55 kg**

 **Faction: None**

 **Gender: Male**

* * *

 **Card #2:**

 **RAYNARE (AMANO YUUMA)**

 **Height: 1,66 m**

 **Weight: 48 kg**

 **Faction: Fallen**

 **Gender: Female**

 **B-90 W-54 H-60**

* * *

(POV shift: Raynare)

This is really weird... Here I am, walking with the very person I was ordered to kill and he's bent on befriending me... What is going on...?

No one has ever... Been this friendly with me before...

We had arrived at his house and he was taking care of me after the battle. I got some bruises, but I'm okay... I think...

"Are you feeling better, Ray?" He said to me. I just kept quiet.

"Raynare?" He called me again. "Sorry, I said 'Ray', it's because 'Raynare' is a little bit too long for-"

"It's okay." I said to him. "I'm just not... used to this."

Tohru came close to me.

"You weren't treated very well in your past... Were you?" He asked.

...

I only nodded slowly

"I see..." He said before doing something that surprised me:

He hugged me.

The very person that tried to kill him.

What is it with this guy? Why is he trying to befriend everyone?

And more importantly... How will I tell the Grigori about this...?

* * *

 ** _"Ever since I met these three people back when I was 5, I've made it my mission to discover what they were and see if we could agree in a Pacifist way of relationship. Imagine: Us, the Humans, co-relating with the Angels and Devils, it would be the perfect civilization! I know not all of them are willing to make relationships with us, so I will fight if I need to. I won't stop until all of the factions are together!"_**

 _Masashi Tohru, 12 years old._

* * *

 _You'll see these quotes a lot of times, they're things Tohru said while he was growing, of course, by that time, his research was still not complete, so if you see the Fallen Angels missing on some of these quotes, read the chapter again: He only discovered the Fallen Angels NOW._

 _Anyways, here's the first chapter!_


End file.
